1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled motor vehicle brake control method and system and in particular to the securement of high safety with respect to rear wheel lifting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been well known that, in two-wheeled motor vehicles, the larger the ratio between the height of the center of gravity of the vehicle and the inter-axial distance between the front and rear wheels is, the easier it is for the phenomenon of so-called lifting of the rear wheel to occur. Additionally, various coping technologies have been proposed with respect to such rear wheel lifting.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3,416,819, there is disclosed a technology that detects rear wheel lifting on the basis of various conditions, such as vehicle deceleration and a drop in the velocity of the rear wheel, and adjusts the brake force of the brakes.
However, it is fundamental for various types of control of brake force with respect to rear wheel lifting that have conventionally been proposed to focus just on the detection of rear wheel lifting at a given point in time and perform control of the brake pressure at that point in time. Consequently, for example, because of so-called antilock brake control immediately after rear wheel lifting has been detected, immediately after control of the brake force is performed and rear wheel lifting no longer becomes detected, or in other words immediately after the rear wheel has landed, it is common to allow a brake operation by an amount of change in the brake pressure that is the same as immediately before rear wheel lifting occurs. Incidentally, in this case, depending on various conditions such as the size and weight of the vehicle, there is also the potential for re-lifting of the rear wheel to immediately occur, and from the point of reliable securement of safety with respect to the vehicle and the rider, it is desired that effective brake control be performed with respect also to the potential for such a situation to occur.
Related application Ser. No. 12/161,367, filed Jul. 18, 2008, currently pending and allowed; Ser. No. 12/162,223, filed Jul. 25, 2008, currently pending; Ser. No. 12/161,370, filed Jul. 18, 2008, currently pending; and Ser. No. 12/162,220, filed Jul. 25, 2008, currently pending, are directed to similar subject matter. The '367 application is directed to a brake control method and system which provides improved controllability with respect to rear wheel lifting; the '223 application is directed to a brake control method and system that can reliably control and prevent rear wheel lifting caused by an abrupt brake operation; the '370 application is directed to the rapid securement of the safety of a vehicle with respect to rear wheel lifting; and the '220 application is directed to a two-wheeled motor vehicle brake control method and system for the rapid securement of the safety of a vehicle with respect to rear wheel lifting.